Confusión
by LuNaTiKa-Black
Summary: ron eta konfundido, le oculta algo a harry, romances, no todo es lo q parece...[Terminado]
1. confusión

wolas wolas, ahi les va mi primer fic, espero q les guste y pongan reviews,este va a ser el primer y unico capitulo, kreo, de esta historia y esop

* * *

CoNfUsÍoN

* * *

Era la mitad del penúltimo año en Hogwarts para Harry, Ron, y Hermione. 

En clase de herbología Ron sentía como Harry lo miraba mas de lo normal, tal vez ya lo sabía… , fue por esta sospecha que apenas terminó la clase Ron tomo a Hermione de la mano y salió corriendo junto con ella y solo le alcanzó a gritar a Harry que se verían mas tarde a la hora del almuerzo, luego de alejarse un poco ron se detuvo, lo mismo hizo Hermione

- que te sucede, porque salimos tan aprisa? –pregunto la pelirroja a su amigo

- es que tenia que hablar contigo sin que Harry escuchara. Creo que el ya lo sabe. Si, estoy seguro, lo sabe… que voy a hacer Hermione? Q voy a hacer?... – decía el chico con cara confundida mientras se agarraba y chasconeaba su pelo colorin

-por que crees que lo sabe? Te dijo algo?

-no, no, solo que en clases de herbología me miraba extraño, como que me quería decir algo, seguro que iba a decir que ya lo sabe

-calma, solo estas suponiendo. Y no cero que lo sepa, no se nota, nadie se da cuenta y solo lo sabemos tu, yo y Malfoy - al decir este nombre la voz de Hermione cambió, se notaba que no le agradaba – además no se porque no le quieres contar a Harry, es nuestro amigo, seguro q entenderá

-no, no, no, y si reacciona mal? No, no, no puedo decirle, será mejor que por lo que queda del día y quizás por mañana también me aleje de él, quizás se le olvide

- no se, si es que ya lo sabe, no creo que se le olvide tan luego, será mejor que lo enfrentes. Y ya vamos a almorzar que Harry nos esta esperando.

-no, yo voy después, no quiero toparme con él- y diciendo eso se marchó entre la multitud que ya se dirigía al gran comedor

En la tarde, Ron luego de andar vagando por ahí, pensando en q le diría a Harry y como este tomaría la noticia, por fin llegó al retrato de la dama gorda, dijo la contraseña e ingreso a la sala común de Gryffindor , todos estaban allí, algunos estudiando, otros conversando, riendo, haciendo las tareas, pero Harry no estaba. De pronto a Ron se le ocurrió q quizás si se iba a dormir iba a evitar tener que hablar con Harry, así q se dirigió a los dormitorios, pero fue una mala idea, ahí estaba Harry mirando por la ventana y cuando sintió q había llegado se dio vuelta y se puso a mirarlo a él

-te estaba esperando- dijo Harry

-eee, si es que fui a dar una vuelta por ahí y tengo mucho sueño así q hasta mañana, me voy a dormir- decía el pelirrojo mientras se sacaba el sweter rápidamente

- es que t tengo q decir algo importante-

oh no, era el momento q tanto había tratado de evitar ron , seguro q Harry ya lo sabia , pero de pronto algo raro paso Harry dijo algo totalmente inesperado para ron

-Ron , eee, bueno, eee…, yo te…, o sea tu… , tu me gustas mucho- dijo al fin Harry, que había bajado la vista y ahora miraba el suelo.

Ron estaba con la boca abierta, sorprendido, atónito, pero de repente sacudió su cabeza y estaba rojo de enojo

-que te pasa imbecil, creí que eras mi amigo y no un , un ,un… un estupido, ya se que soy distinto a ti, q no soy el gran Potter, Hermione me dijo q me entenderías pero veo q se equivocó y ahora vienes a reírte de mi- gritaba ron y mientras salía corriendo del dormitorio seguía gritándole a Harry q lo odiaba y no se fijaba por donde iba, ni si pisaba a alguien, ni nada, todos en la sala común lo miraban hasta que por fin salio de ella

Harry se quedo en el dormitorio sin decir nada, esperaba una reacciona si, pero que era eso de que él se estaba riendo de Ron, que no lo entendía…Necesitaba hablar con alguien: con Hermione, pero si esta reaccionaba igual, Hagrid! No, no con Hagrid no, ni pensarlo, solo le quedaba Dumbledore , quizás él si lo entendería, pensaba Harry, estaba destrozado.

Mientras tanto, ron caminaba rápido, todavía rojo de rabia por los pasillos, no había nadie, ya todos deberían estar en su sala común, de pronto en una escalera se encuentra de frente con Katherine , alumna de Hufflepuff y sin saber porque, quizás fuera su piel, sus ojos, su pelo que se movía, pero sin pensarlo y sin decir nada la besó y ella a él , y asi estuvieron unos momentos hasta q Katherine roja de vergüenza salió corriendo y solo le dijo al oído-te quiero-. En ese instante ron se sintió bien, pero luego siguió caminando y se encontró con Draco Malfoy, ahora que lo veía no sabia porque había besado a Katherine y ahora mientras se acercaba a Draco una lagrima corría por su mejilla.

Draco al verlo se acercó y sin decir nada con su mano suave, limpio la mejilla de ron tan dulcemente y luego acercándose mas, sus labios se juntaron con los de ron, se besaron, fue el beso mas tierno de todo el mundo. Ron ahora no entendía porque, porque, porque le había dado ese beso a Catherine si él a quien realmente quería, aun mas, a quien realmente amaba era a Draco

-que t pasa, porque lloras?- preguntaba Draco

ron no sabia q decir, no podía decirle q lloraba porque recién acababa de besar a Katherine traicionándolo a él, a su pareja , a quien mas quería, así que busco en su mente que decirle y lo encontró. Fue así como Ron le contó a Draco como Harry supuestamente se había burlado de él por ser gay y que le había dicho que lo quería mucho, ahora se daba cuenta que realmente Harry no era su amigo, que un amigo lo comprendería

-maldito Potter, así que por fin se atrevió a decírtelo, por fin se atrevió a decirte que estaba enamorado de ti

-que? Entonces es verdad? Y Harry realmente me quiere?

-si, si, porque crees que lo odio tanto?

-no se, siempre pensé q era Voldemort, tu padre, sus padre, Dumbledore…no lo se- decia ron un poco descontrolado

-a quien le importa Voldemort o alguno de ellos, ese maldito esta enamorado de ti, por eso lo odio, no lo soporto. Y Dumbledore, seria mejor que Potter se alejara de él por su propio bien- hubo un silencio

…

-oh no, que he hecho, lo trate pésimo, y creo en ningún momento reconocí que yo era gay , quizás piense que lo trate así solo por el hecho de que es gay, oh no! tengo que hablar con él

-ves, por esto no quería que lo supieras y lo odio tanto, siempre te estas preocupando por el, siempre…

-vamos, no seas tonto si sabes q a quien amo es a ti- y besándolo salió corriendo hacia la sala común de Gryffindor en busca de Harry

de pronto llega a la escalera donde antes se había besado con Katherin , oh no! este era el peor día de su vida (en realidad no), primero había tratado pésimo a Harry, y luego había traicionado a Draco al besar a Katherine, en realidad no sabia porque lo había hecho, el amaba a Draco, lo amaba , además Katherine era mujer y el era gay , un gay , amaba a Draco y en un principio le atrajo el propio Harry, eso demostraba que era un gay, entonces porque lo había hecho, porque…, pero en realidad lo sabia, Katherine, tan delicada, su pelo, sus ojos, su piel, su aroma, también le gustaba y mucho, oh no, estaba confundido, si era gay como le podía gustar tanto una persona del sexo opuesto, quizás en realidad no era gay, sino bisexual, oh no! maldita confusión , bisexual bisexual igual como ese maldito hijo de puta que lo violó, igual como… igual como Dumbledore, No, pero el podía ser bisexual, pero no un pedófilo, un violador, No, podía ser cualquier cosa menos eso,

Y pensando en esto se acordó de Draco, de porque lo amaba tanto, la verdad era porque el era el único que lo había apoyado cuando sucedió todo esto, el único. Ni siquiera su mamá, Molly, lo había apoyado, ni siquiera le había creído y le prohibió que se lo contara a los demás, -Dumbledore es un hombre bueno- había dicho la señora Weasley , también le prohibió cambiarse de escuela- no tenemos dinero para otra escuela, tu padre esta sin trabajo, sino no fuera por Dumbledore que te esta pagando la escuela a ti y a Gini yo no se lo que haríamos-le dijo la señora Molly. Si… , Draco era el único que lo había apoyado siempre, cuando sucedió todo ya llevaban como 3 meses juntos y desde el principio de su relación siempre lo había apoyado, bueno excepto en sus amistades, claro

Ahora llegaba a la sala común , era tarde , todos se habían acostado, todos menos Hermione que estaba sentada leyendo un libro de pociones

-hola!

-hola, que pasó contigo y con Harry? Ya sabe que eres gay y que Malfoy es tu pareja, verdad, fue por eso que discutieron?

-no, bueno, no fue precisamente eso, y no se si sabe que soy gay, … lo que pasa …es que Harry me dijo… que… que yo le gustaba mucho, y yo pensé que lo decía para burlarse de mi, que sabia la verdad, pero recién estuve con Draco y me dijo que era verdad- ron decía esto sin mirar a su amiga, sin darse cuenta que estaba llorando

-no, Hrry no, no puede ser, no…- lloraba, no podía parar de llorar, siempre le había gustado Harry y solo había pasado una semana desde q se le había declaro, pero harry le había dicho que solo la quería como una amiga y que a el le gustaba otra persona, pero esto era demasiado, no podía soportarlo. Saló corriendo al dormitorio de chicas y mientras subía decía con voz entrecortada- malditos gays de mierda- hasta que desapareció a la vista de ron quien no sabia que decir, de pronto Hermione se devuelve unos pasos y le dice a Ron -si es que quieres ir a buscar a tu Harrycito gay esta con Dumbledore, después que te fuiste salio el también y cuando llego dijo que no te quería ver y que dormiría en el despacho con Dumbledore- estaba realmente destrozada y diciendo esto volvió a despareces llorando y odiando a todo el mundo

Ron estaba paralizado Harry con Dumbledore, en su despacho, toda la noche, oh no! Las cosa se habían puesto peor, que podía hacer, a quien le podía pedir ayuda, solo Draco sabia lo de Dumbledore, pero aun si se unían e iban a buscar a Harry, Dumbledor era mucho mas fuerte y poderoso que ellos, les lanzaría mil hechizos sin ellos poder defenderse, además el desde aquel día… que quedaba paralizado cada vez que lo veía, tan sucio, repugnante…No, no podían hacer nada.

* * *

bno eso fue todo, 

pido disculpa a los homofobicos por no haber avisado q era de gays(los entiendo pq si yo no hubiera escrito este fic, no kreo q lo hubiera leido sabiendo q era de gays, kosa q va a cambiar pq ahora me voy a poner a leer uno de gays :p , pero q si ponia q era de gays iba a ser fome...

ojala q me dejen reviews diciendo si les gustó, si noles gusto, lo q sea

chaus


	2. una noche agitada

wolas denuevo, dije q solo era de un cap, pero aqui les va otro esop, ojala les guste y me dejen reviews

* * *

una noche agitada

* * *

_…No, no podían hacer nada..._

Así estuvo Ron pensando en cómo enfrentarse a Dumbledore, pero al final decidió no hacerlo, no es que no hiciera nada por salvar a su amigo, solo que en vez de enfrentar al asqueroso pero poderoso Dumbledore lo distraería.

Fue así como yendo a los dormitorios, tratando de no despertar a nadie, abrió el baúl de Harry y sacó la capa para hacerse invisible, se la colocó y salió de la sala común en dirección a la cocina, allí buscó a Dobbie, el elfo domestico, y le pidió que lo ayudara a ser un escándalo tal que todo Hogwarts se despertara. Al principio Dobbie no quería mucho, pero luego cuando Ron le dijo que era por el bien de Harry sin pedir mas explicaciones comenzó a hacer todo el escándalo posible, y este aumentó cuando le pidió ayuda a los demás elfos, también cuando Myrtle la llorona se enteró de que era para ayudar a Harry y el escándalo y los destrozos se agravaron mas cuando se unió, aunque este lo hizo solo por diversión y no por ayudar.

Fueron tal los ruidos y los destrozos, que Ron cumplió su objetivo, ya que todos se despertaron y comenzaron a salir de sus salas comunes. Afuera volaban trofeos, estaba inundado, se escuchaban gritos, también el llanto de Myrtle, etc. Y a esto se le sumaban todos los artículos de travesura de la tienda de George y Fred que Ron iba lanzando, siempre cubierto por la capa. La locura era tal que ni los prefectos ni los profesores pudieron hacer entran a los demás en sus salas, además que todos los personajes de los retratos se iban de un cuadro a otro , así que era imposible darles la contraseña siquiera. Así que decidieron que era mejor mientras se calmaba todo (cosa que estaba bajo el cuidado de Snape y otros profesores que lanzaban todo tipo de hechizos) ir al Gran Comedor que quedarse en las escaleras y todos dispersos por los pasillos.

Ron, que ya había parado de lanzar hechizos y los artículos de la tienda de sus hermanos, ahora corría junto con todos, no le importaba si chocaba con alguien ya que era tal el alboroto que nadie se daría cuenta de que fue alguien invisible quien chocó con él. Ron seguía corriendo hasta que divisó a Draco, se acercó y tocándole el hombro le dijo:

-Draco, no t asustes, soy yo Ron. Harry esta en el despacho de Dumbledore, tengo que ir a ayudarlo

Draco que estaba muy confundido, no pregunto como era que no lo veía y solo dijo

-te acompañare, están todos los profesores menos Dumbledore

-No, quédate aquí mejor. Dumbledore ya vendrá-y diciendo esto le dio un beso en la mejilla (bueno, con la capa entre medio) y se marchó camino al despacho de Dumbledore.

Cuando por fin llegó a la entrada del despacho vio que recién salía Dumbledore y que afuera lo esperaba McGonagall , esperó un momento y cuando ambos profesores salieron corrió hasta las escaleras del despacho que ya comenzaban a subir. Una vez adentro vio al fénix que dormía (quizás cómo, con todo el ruido afuera) y a un monton de retratos de los exdirectores del colegio que preguntaban – quien anda ahí? – y otras cosas parecidas, pero no veía a Harry, luego se dirigió a donde estaba el dormitorio de Dumbledore (en el mismo despacho) y ahí encontró a Harry tendido en la cama con los botones de la camisa desabrochados e inconsciente, drogado, hechizado, quien sabe…

Ron que al entrar a la habitación había quedado paralizado volvió en si, tomo a su amigo y lo cubrió con la capa (si años antes apenas los cubría a ambos, imagínense ahora…) y se apresuro en salir de la habitación, no solo porque le daba asco, sino porque se sentía que el alboroto afuera estaba cesando.

Salieron del despacho, pero no se dirigían ni a la sala común ni al gran comedor, iban a un baño q estaba cerca del G. Comedor, allí Ron dejo a Harry sentado, se cubrió con la capa y salio corriendo hacia el G. Comedor, allí cuando estaba cerca de Draco se la quitó, eso si primero se aseguro de que nadie lo viera aparecer

-Hola!- dijo Ron

-hola, estaba preocupado

- no te preocupes, ya todo esta bien- dijo el chico y se mezcló entre la multitud, ahora un poco mas calmada, hasta llegar donde estaban algunos de sus compañeros

-hola, donde estabas? Y Harry, no esta contigo?- pregunta Neville

- estaba con él, veníamos hacia acá, pero lo golpeo un trofeo en la cabeza y esta inconsciente o algo así…, lo deje en el baño donde parecía que era mas segura mientras venia a pedir ayuda-mintió Ron, pero le creyeron ya que incluso ahora seguía llegando gente, algunos cojeando por caerse de las escaleras, otros medios atontados por los golpes, etc.

- esta bien, vamos a buscarlo

- y Hermione, donde esta?

-no lo se, no la he visto, quizás se quedó en la sala común, porque no la ví salir-respondió Neville.

Ambos muchachos se dirigieron al baño, ahí encontraron a Harry y entre los dos se lo llevaron, ya que todavía no volvía en si

-creo que deberíamos llevarlo a la enfermería

-no, debe de estar muy llena-dijo Ron, que en verdad no quería llevarlo allí porque quizás Dumbledore fuera mas tarde allí- además solo fue un golpe, mañana estará bien- decía esto sin mucho convencimiento ya que estaba muy, pero muy preocupado por el estado de su amigo.

Afuera del baño ya todo estaba calmado y los estudiantes se dirigían a sus respectivas salas comunes

-malditos elfos- fue el comentario mas escuchado por Ron en el transcurso desde el baño a la sala común de Gryffindor. Allí llegaron, dejaron a Harry en su cama y se durmieron inmediatamente, Ron incluso sin desvestirse ni ponerse pijama.

* * *

Al otro día, todos se despertaron con ganas de seguir durmiendo ya que gracias al alboroto de anoche era bien poco lo que habían podido descansar 

En el desayuno, en la mesa de Gryffindor faltaban dos personas: Harry y Hermione. Harry que por fin había vuelto en si, no se acordaba de nada y acepto como verdad absoluta lo que le contó Neville - Te golpeó un trofeo en la cabeza mientras te dirigías con Ron al G. Comedor y quedaste inconsciente- ni siquiera recordaba que hubiera estado en el despacho con Dumbledore, con suerte recordaba la discusión con Ron del día anterior, pero le dolía mucho la cabeza así que no hizo preguntas y se quedo a dormir en la sala común, en ese estado era imposible ir a clases. Y Hermione desde anoche que no salía del dormitorio de chicas, ni siquiera salio con todo el alboroto y no había dormido nada, solo estaba acostada en su cama llorando, sin hablar con nadie y odiando a todo el mundo

Fue por estos motivos que ninguno de los dos escucho lo que dijo Dumbledore en el desayuno, esto es una parte de todo lo que dijo:

-queridos alumnos como habrán notado ayer tuvimos un problema con nuestros elfos domésticos, pero ya esta solucionado y no volverá a ocurrir, pero lo mas alarmante de este hecho es que según parece todo esto fue planeado con el fin de que alguien entrara a mi despacho y se llevara algo muy importante…-diciendo esto miró a Ron, luego siguió-bien, por lo que me han dicho los retratos de mi despacho, ya tengo un sospechoso y lamentablemente se trata de un estudiante de Hogwarts…-

Ron estaba indignado, el asqueroso de Dumbledore además de tratar a Harry como a una cosa "algo muy importante" se hacia la victima, esto era el colmo, estuvo a punto de decirlo todo, de que el había sido quien organizó todo y que fue porque él era un asqueroso, una escoria que lo había violado y que si no fuera por lo de anoche también hubiera violado a Harry, lo iba a decir, estaba a punto, pero en ese momento recibió una cachetada que lo hizo reaccionar

-hey, Ron, estas bien?-decía Giny

-eee, si, no es nada-dijo el chico que estaba rojo de rabia y con las manos empuñadas

-lo siento, te dolió?

-que cosa?

-la cachetada, que te pasa, estas muy raro-dijo la menor de los Weasley

después del desayuno, cuando todos se dirigían a sus clase, Dumbledore se acerco a Ron

-Buenos días señor Weasley, tanto tiempo que no lo veo en mi despacho-Ron estaba completamente paralizado y Dumbledore lo miraba con una sonrisa perversa-pero por lo visto ayer estuvo por ahí, los retratos dijeron que sintieron ruido, pero no vieron nada, tal vez porque quien estaba allí llevaba una capa invisible, no le parece?...-

en ese instante llegó Draco

-Si, profesor Dumbledore, fui yo quien estuvo en su despacho anoche-dijo el rubio

-Bien, entonces vamos allá, tenemos que hablar y a su padre no le gustara nada lo que tengo que decirle después. Hasta luego señor Weasley- y se marcharon Draco y Dumbledore

Ron seguía ahí parada, sin hacer nada, estaba en blanco, hasta que empezó a procesar todo, Draco se había inculpado por él y ahora estaba con Dumbledore, tenia que ayudarlo, ya era suficiente el silencio, tenia que contarlo todo, pero quien le creería? Harry, si, después de todo lo que paso anoche, tenia que creerle…

Así que se dirigió a la sala común, despertó a su amigo y le contó todo, que era gay (o quizás bisexual, pero eso no se lo dijo), le contó también de su relación con Draco, la violación de Dumbledore, lo de anoche, todo.

Harry tomo con sorpresa lo de gay y su relación con Draco, pero no le creyó lo de Dumbledore, el no recordaba lo de anoche (según Ron, eso se debía probablemente a un hechizo desmemoriante) y se había convencido totalmente de la historia del golpe en la cabeza por un trofeo. es mas, Harry le dijo a su amigo que todo esto era culpa de Malfoy, que lo estaba influenciando, que se alejara de él…

* * *

Mientras tanto en el despacho de Dumbledore 

-draco…, Draco…, Draco…- decía Dumbledore mientras se acercaba al chico rubio- crees que no se que fue Weasley, tu noviecito, quien entro anoche y se llevo a Potter… y porque tan sorprendido? Si es por lo de "tu noviecito" creeme que lo se hace mucho y tu padre también… Muy valiente de tu parte inculparte por él, algo raro en un Slytherin- Dumbledore ahora estaba mas cerca que nunca, tenia acorralado a Draco en la muralla, quien no decía nada, sus cuerpos se tocaba y Dumbledore empezaba a deslizar su mano por el cuerpo del chico, en eso se abre la puerta y entra el gran Lucius Malfoy, con una hermosa capa negra, quien lanza un hechizo a Dumbledore tan poderoso que este cae al suelo y sobre él algunos adornos del despacho, uno de ellos, el cual tenia una punta, atraviesa el costado del abdomen del sorprendido mago que apenas se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba

-Dejalo Dumbledore, me das asco, si pudiera te mataría pero no me lo permiten y en cuanto a ti- dijo dirigiéndose a Draco- te habría matado cuando me entere de tu relación son Weasley sino fuera por que el Señor de las Tinieblas te necesita. Que estas mirando, vamonos, estos es increíble un Malfoy ayudando a Potter y mas encima gay, me das vergüenza- y diciendo esto salió del despacho seguido por Draco

-maldito Lucius, si me lo permitieran yo también te mataría-dijo Dumbledore, quien era curado en ese momento por las lagrimas del fénix

Que estaba sucediendo aquí, Draco no lo entendía, a donde lo llevaba su padre, para que lo necesitaba Voldemort y porque su padre se había dirigido así a Dumbledore y había hablado delante de él de los planes del que no puede ser nombrado, es que acoso Dumbledore también era un mortifago? Esto explicaría porque no se podían atacar, era el Señor de las Tinieblas quien no se los permitía...

* * *

En cuanto a Ron, estaba muy preocupado por Draco, hace dos semanas que no lo veía y solo sabia que se había ido con su padre. Además, estaba muy solo, no hablaba con Harry y Hermione había caído en una depresión tan grande que se había ido a casa de sus padres. En este estado no podía hacer nada contra Dumbledore, los que sabían que había pasado esa noche no estaban a su alcance: Draco, quizás donde estuviera; Harry, no le creía; y Hermione, quien no sabia lo del intento de violación, pero al menos sabía que Harry esa noche debería haberla pasado con Dumbledore, tampoco estaba. 

Fue así como Ron había pasado muy solo estas ultimas 2 semanas, o quizás no tan solo ya que en este tiempo se había acercado mucho a Katherine…

* * *

.

* * *

_bno ahi estaba el segundo cap de mi fic, espero q les haya gustado y haberle aclarado algunas dudas a Riku Lupin _

_y grax a mi amigui Paddy-ta por hacerme propaganda en su fic y ahora io le hago propaganda a ella jejeje http/ ojala q lo lean se trata de lily y james y los merodeaadores_

_y tb grax a Gwendy-weasley , pq fue la primera en dejarme un reviews y es super emocionante, esop _

_:p_

_chaus _


	3. El Favor de Dumbledore

olas

por fin el Fin!

bno este es el ultimo kapitulo, ojala q alguien lo lea y me deje un review, me demore muxo en publikar, es q me da flojera escribir en el pc, bno eso, espero q les guste, y esop

* * *

El Favor de Dumbledore

* * *

_Fue así como Ron había pasado muy solo estas ultimas 2 semanas, o quizás no tan solo ya que en este tiempo se había acercado mucho a Katherine…_

Si, se había acercado mucho a Katherine, es mas, era la única persona con la que hablaba, bueno salvo Ginny y Neville, aunque no tanto con este ultimo ya que él pasaba ahora con Harry.

No se sabia nada de Hermione o Draco, desde el día en que se fueron, Ron estaba preocupado y se le notaba, pero por supuesto le decía a Katherine que era por Hermione su amiga, en ningún momento mencionaba a Draco.

Una tarde mientras Ron estaba con Katherine se acercó la profesora McGonagall, quería hablar con Ron, así q este se despidió de Katherine y luego se fue con la profesora a su despacho. Allí ella le contó una noticia no muy buena, en realidad trágica, sus padres, el señor y la señora Weasley estaban en el hospital, ambos estaban en estado grave, al parecer habían sido atacados por mortifagos, al menos eso concluyeron por la evidencia del lugar y por las pocas cosas que balbuceaba el señor Weasley, también le dijo q por su seguridad Ginny y él no podrían ir a visitarlos, pero que en todo caso a pesar de todo habían sido afortunados ya que esa misma noche (la noche anterior) se produjeron varios ataques a otras familias, y ellos fueron unos pocos de los que sobrevivieron.

Afortunados, afortunados…-Ron estaba indignado- como era posible que que un mortifago atacara a tus padres, que casi los matar, pudiera ser afortunado, como había usado esa palabra la profesora McGonagall, o sea, era increíble, no podía ser mas desubicada, a la otra me felicita- Todo esto pensaba Ron, quien sin decir nada se paro y salio del despacho, al salir vio a Kimy Ross una chica de 1º de otra casa que lloraba desconsolada, al parecer ella había recibido una noticia parecida, de pronto una gota cayó a los pies de Ron, si, era una lagrima, hasta entonces no se había dado cuenta de que estaba llorando, estaba destrozado, que importaba la palabra "afortunado", era tanto su dolor que su inconsciente lo negaba, prefirió indignarse por una estupida palabra que aceptarlo, pero ya no podía mas, no sabia que hacer a donde ir, así que llorando aun empezó a caminar rápido por cualquier lado hasta que diviso a Katherine, pero no quería verla, no quería halar con ella, no quería tener que explicarle todo, así que simplemente la evito cambiando de dirección, tal vez si hubiera sido Draco no lo hubiera hecho… Después de un rato vio a Harry que caminaba solo, pero en vez de cambiar de dirección como lo había hecho antes siguió caminado rápido hacia él y lo abrazó. A pesar de todo era su amigo, su mejor amigo, le contó todo a Harry, ambos lloraron, Harry consoló a Ron y después de un rato se fueron a la sala común, luego de esto todo volvió a ser como antes, buenos no todo, no estaba Hermione, ahora Ron salía con Katherine, cosa que molestaba a Harry era obvio, pero al menos era mejor que Draco, otra cosa que cambio fue que no se tocaba el tema de Dumbledore.

Pasaron algunos días, 2 ó 3, y sucedió algo que volvería a cambiar las cosas, Draco volvió, y esto significaba que Ron tenía que hablar con él, ya que ahora estaba con Katherine, aun lo quería, lo amaba, pero se había dado cuenta que su relación no iba a funcionar, por su culpa Draco había estado en muchos problemas, además estaba Katherine, aun no sabia bien que sentía por ella, pero iba en aumento, además quería terminar este año tranquilo, ya que habían sucedido muchas cosas y el estar con Draco produciría conflictos con Harry, con Katherine y aunque todavía lo quería, creía que era lo mejor terminar con esto, pero por otro lado recordaba a Draco lo lindo que era, los momentos q habían pasado y no quería que esto se acabara y encontraba que era un cobarde, una vergüenza de Gryffindor, que importaba q todo el mudo estuviera en contra de ellos, pero no, tenía q terminar con esto y luego antes de q se arrepintiera

Fue así como el día de la llegada de Draco, luego de recibir una lechuza, Ron fue cerca del bosque prohibido donde lo esperaba un chico rubio con la cara triste, avergonzado por lo que tenía que contarle al pelirrojo, pero este ultimo no le dio tiempo para que lo hiciera, apenas llegó, sin mirarlo a los ojos tampoco, porque temía arrepentirse de lo q iba a hacer, le dijo que antes de todo, de saber en donde había estado, antes de cualquier cosa el tenia que decirle algo. Le contó lo de Katherine, también que ahora de nuevo era amigo de Harry, también le dijo que estaba confundido, que aun lo quería, pero que lo mejor era alejarse así él, Draco, ya no se metería en problemas ni con Dumbledore ni con nadie, que nunca lo olvidaría, etc., etc., todo esto lo decía llorando y mirando el suelo, hasta que de pronto se escucho un

–Ya no aguanto mas, Expeliermus- y el chico pelirrojo se estrello contra un árbol. Draco lo apuntaba con la varita, su mano tiritaba, también lloraba, decía cosas inentendibles, luego se calmó un poco, pero seguía apuntando con la varita a Ron, quien no se levantaba del suelo

-Mierda!- Dijo por fin Draco- debí escuchar a los demás, nunca confíes en un Gryffindor y menos si es amigo de Potter, maldición, yo preocupándome por ti, avergonzado por lo que hice, pero si es verdad…, aun no te cuento lo que hice, pues bien yo ataque a tus padres, si, fui yo, y sabes que , ahora me arrepiento de lo que no hice, debí haberlos matado igual como lo voy hacer ahora contigo…- ahora empezó a hablar entre sollozos- pero no pude, y ahora tampoco puedo…- y diciendo esto le lanzo un nuevo expeliermus a Ron quien se estrelló con otro árbol, mientras él entraba al bosque prohibido.

Ron se quedó ahí tumbado en el piso, inmóvil, como había estado desde el primer expeliermus y no era que por los golpes no se pudiera mover, sino que no comprendía, no procesaba lo que había pasado, por una parte se decía a si mismo que se lo merecía, Draco siempre lo había apoyado y él lo había traicionado metiéndose con Katherine, y ahora que por fin volvía, terminaba con él, pero después se decía que no, aquel a quien el le había entregado todo su amor lastimó a sus padres… a SUS padres… a los que aun estaban en el hospital…

En eso estaba Ron cuando llego Harry corriendo y lo ayudó a levantarse

-Qué sucedió? Iba a casa de Hagrid, pero sentí un ruido y vine corriendo, que paso Ron, quien te hizo esto?

Ron simplemente respondió sin quitar la vista la vista del bosque

-Fue él, Harry, fue Draco el que lastimo a mis padres…

Y Harry al oír esto y ver como Ron no quitaba la vista del bosque supuso que Draco se había ido por ahí

-Maldito-dijo en voz baja y dejando a su amigo apoyado en un árbol, con varita en mano se introdujo en el bosque.

Ron se quedo ahí, seguía sin entender las cosas hasta que del bosque se vieron unas luces y se oyeron gritos tanto de Draco como de Harry, entonces Ron sin pensar mas se levanto y entro en el bosque también, tenia miedo, no por el, sino porque algo malo pudiera pasarle a… Draco o Harry, ni siquiera él lo sabía, pero seguía corriendo hacia el lugar donde salían las luces, hasta que por fin llego y entonces vio como una luz verde salía de la varita de Draco y se estrellaba con Harry, quien caía al suelo muerto, si, muerto…

Ron al ver esto sintió como si le arrancaban el corazón y sin pensarlo le lanzo un hechizo a Draco, quien sabe que hechizo, pero fue tan poderoso que este, el gran amor de su vida murió…

Ron ya no daba mas, quería despertar, quería que todo fuese una pesadilla, quería que terminara, pero no era una pesadilla y no terminó aquí, ya que cuando pensó que ya nada podía ser peor Dumbledore salió de detrás de un árbol quien le lanzo un hechizo, que no lo mato, pero si lo paralizo completamente, ni siquiera podía mover sus ojos y entonces comenzó a torturarlo, no con hechizos sino con lo que decía:

-Nos volvemos a ver Sr. Weasley, valla, vaya (NA, un se si es con ll o con y) que gran espectáculo es el que acabo de ver, que conmovedor, por vengar a su amigo mata a su amado, esplendido, magistral, pero sabe Sr. Weasley? Quiere que le cuente una historia?... oh, no me responde, verdad que esta paralizado y no puedo hablar, bueno se la contare igual, Voldemort, el señor de las tinieblas quería que Harry sufriera, para esto iba a ir matando a sus personas mas cercanas y luego cuando no quedara nadie junto a él seria su turno de morir, debo reconocer que no era tan mala la idea, pero intervino Lucius, convenció a Voldemort de que Draco se encargara de tus padres, se le enseñaron hechizos especiales, los prohibidos, pudo haberlos matado, pero no lo hizo, ni siquiera fue capaz de atacarlos y todo por amor a ti, al final el trabajo tuvo q hacerlo otro mortifago, pero tu padre no es tan débil como antes y se defendió, el mortifago no pudo matarlos, solo los hirió y luego tuvo q huir. Y Draco por desobedecer, su castigo sería la muerte, pero entonces intervine yo, y como todas mis ideas son brillantes aquí tienes los resultados. Sabía lo que le dirías y también sabía como reaccionaría él, solo tuve q averiguar el lugar de encuentro, cosa fácil para mi que se todo lo que pasa en Hogwarts, y ver una forma para que Harry estuviera cerca y luego… ya vez lo que sucedió. Increíble que este muchachito hiciera lo que nadie pudo hacer. Y ahora sin Potter, Voldemort acabará con todos los muggles, los sangre sucia, incluida la Srta. Granger, y con los magos q se interpongan, entre ellos los Weasley, y cuando eso suceda yo acabaré con él y entonces tendré el poder y se harán las cosas como se deben hacer, bueno, creo que ya hable mucho y ahora, adiós!. Avada-Comenzaba a decir y una diminuta luz verde aparecía en la punta de la varita de Dumbledore, pero luego este calló (N.A. dejó d hablar) y la luz verde desapareció—Se me olvidaba decirte algo, tu querido Draco estaba bajo mi maleficio Imperius cuando mató a Potter así que te informo que mataste a tu amado siendo que era inocente y te cuento otra cosa, detuve el maleficio un instante antes de que tu hechizo acabara con él, así que lo último que vio y recordará (N.A. Bueno esta muerto así q no creo q recuerde XD) será a su amado Rony acabando con su vida y el sin entender porque, realmente todo salió perfecto! (N.A. igual q io XD, bno perfecta) y ahora… Avada kedavra- la luz verde volvió a salir de la varita, pero esta vez no una pequeña lucecita, sino que un rayo mortal que acabo con la vida del pelirrojo y con toda su confusión, y este fue el favor de Dumbledore, si… ya que si Ron siguiera con vida, sin duda seguiría también por siempre su confusión, quizás por otros motivos, pero siempre estaría ahí…

FiN

* * *

.

* * *

_bueno eso fue todo, ojala les haya gustado y si no les gustó, sera po..._

_dejenme un review por fa_

_y esop, grax a kien se dio la paja d leer todo, resumi un poko la historia, osea demas la hubiera dejado en 5 kap, y kizas no tan largos, pero me dio flojera : p_

_bno eop_

_chaus_

_Paddy-ta tu estas obliagada a rejarme un review _


End file.
